The Party
The Party is the thirty-first episode of Season 1 of Robot and Monster. Plot Robot has an elegant family party to attend, but he can't tell his eccentric cousin about it. Characters *Robot *Monster *Arpa *Grandma *Gart *Crazy Cousin Gizmo *Ogo (speaking- cameo) *Lady Madame *Mr. Wheelie (cameo) *Hal Worth-A-Ton (cameo) Trivia *This episode marks Crazy Cousin Gizmo's second appearance. The first one was in Apartment 3 1/2. **This also marks the second appearance of both Robot's mother and grandmother. *Robot's father is mentioned in this episode, as well as his portrait revealed. **Oddly though, he doesn't appear at the family party. **Also, he didn't appear in the holiday special, Baconmas. *This is the second time we see Robot scratch his bottom. The first time was in Model Citizen. *This is the second time Gart appears in an episode's title card. *During the scene when Arpa denies knowing her nephew to Lady Madame, Crazy Cousin Gizmo takes off his hat, duplicating his self-portrait that's behind him. *During the scene where it is revealed that Ogo has been tracking Robot and Monster with a specified device launched in Robot's antenna, if you look closely at the book he's writing in, the title on the cover reads 'Ogo's Dream'. **This also marks the second time we see inside Ogo's apartment. The first time was in Ogo's Friend. **This is the second appearance of that book, as it was first shown during a flashback in Speak Marf Speak. *This episode shares the same name as The Amazing World of Gumball episode The Party. **A Season 2 episode of The Exes shares the same name as well. **An episode of Animaniacs also shared the same title. Quotes (as the DeFault family reluctantly awaits the unveiling of Robot's newest invention) Robot:'' (to Arpa)'' Mother. (to Grandma) Grandma. (glares at Gart) Evil brother. Thank you for coming tonight. Arpa: You promised us finger sandwiches. (after realizing its Crazy Cousin Gizmo who has unexpectedly visited them) Robot: Aren't you supposed to be in a mental institution? Crazy Cousin Gizmo: They let me out when I told them I wasn't hearing voices anymore! Robot: (excited) You're not? That's great! Crazy Cousin Gizmo: Oh, I still hear them! (whispers) I just don't tell anyone. (laughs) It was Princess Invisible's idea! (points toward 'her') Monster: She's clever! Crazy Cousin Gizmo: And rude!(points at 'her' next to the fridge) Gallery party1.PNG party2.PNG party3.PNG party4.PNG party5.PNG party6.PNG party7.PNG Screen shot 2012-09-24 at 7.18.53 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-24 at 7.19.31 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-24 at 7.19.44 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-24 at 7.19.53 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-24 at 7.20.08 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-24 at 7.20.16 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-24 at 7.20.34 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-17 at 8.51.26 AM.png Screen shot 2012-11-17 at 8.51.39 AM.png Screen shot 2012-11-17 at 8.52.14 AM.png Screen shot 2012-11-17 at 8.52.33 AM.png Screen shot 2012-11-17 at 8.52.48 AM.png Screen shot 2012-11-17 at 8.53.04 AM.png Screen shot 2012-11-17 at 8.53.42 AM.png Screen shot 2012-11-17 at 8.53.58 AM.png Screen shot 2012-11-17 at 8.54.11 AM.png Screen shot 2012-11-17 at 8.54.48 AM.png Screen shot 2012-10-03 at 8.57.00 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-03 at 8.56.42 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-17 at 8.55.13 AM.png Screen shot 2012-11-17 at 8.55.31 AM.png Screen shot 2012-10-03 at 8.55.31 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-17 at 8.55.48 AM.png Screen shot 2012-11-17 at 8.56.04 AM.png Screen shot 2012-11-17 at 8.56.17 AM.png Screen shot 2012-11-17 at 9.00.10 AM.png Screen shot 2012-11-17 at 9.00.45 AM.png Screen shot 2012-11-17 at 9.01.14 AM.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Robot and Monster Category:DeFault Family